U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,090 of Akiba et al and Belgian Pat. No. 796,263 of Hercules disclose the use of alkyl alpha-(n-haloacetyl-N-2,6-dialkyl phenylamino) alkanoate esters as herbicides. German Offen. No. 2,350,944 of Ciga Geigy discloses alpha-(N-haloacetyl-N-2,6-dialkylphenylamino) alkanoate esters as antifungal agents. Belgian Pat. No. 813,469 of Ciba Geigy discloses the use of phenylamine acetamides as herbicides.